The Problem With Sugar Highs
by Lady Joy Reborn
Summary: The thing about sugar highs is, you never quite know what a person is gonna do once they get one! Possible series of one-shots about the characters of YGO (and my OC) having to deal with sugarhigh-ness!
1. Mass Destruction

Joy: Thought I would through this little fic at you. Might be more than one chapter if everyone likes it. This chapter is done through Joy's POV. If you don't know who she is, go read my series or at least Wings of the Pheonix. Welcome to the City of Sugarville. Population: Mokuba!

* * *

Kaiba Manor. Might as well see what Mokuba wants. Why is it that Kaiba can never work at home when Mokuba isn't in school? 

Sigh...

_**(Ding Dong)**_

I hate Kaiba's doorbell.

Holy Ra! The kid is covered in flour!

"Hey, Joy! Come on in!"

"...Mokuba, why are you covered in flour?"

"I'm baking!"

Not anymore you aren't. "Go clean yourself up, Mokuba. I'll go see what the kitchen looks like."

"Okay!"

Holy shit! I'm going to need therapy...and medication...How the hell did one kid make this much of a mess in one room! ...Looks like Mokuba got into the sweets...

Sigh...

"Joy, can you help me with - "

"Mokuba! Put some damn clothes on! For goodness sake!"

"Oops! Dropped my towel! Sorry!"

Is this a test of my sanity? Well, there is no way in hell I'm doing this all by myself. And Katilli is in the Shadow Realm, visiting the monsters... I'm going to call in some help.

_**Ring...Ring...Ring...**_

Pick up the damn phone!

"Moshi moshi."

"Good. You're home, Yugi. I need some help at Kaiba Manor. There's a small problem in the kitchen."

"I have to help out at the shop...I can send Yami, though."

All right! Yes! Ahem. "As soon as possible would be helpful. Thanks, Yugi."

"He's on his way."

Thank the Gods! Yami's on his way! This place will be cleaned up in no time! Now...where's Mokuba? He better not be getting into -

**_Crash!_**

"Sorry! I don't think that costs much!"

...Sigh...

"Mokuba, your brother is going to have a..."

What the hell? The living room...doesn't look like a living room anymore...

"Mokuba, this room is a disaster!"

"I was looking for my lucky socks. I knew I had them in here. See?"

Must...control...fist...of...death... "Mokuba...oh never mind. Why don't you go play in your room?" For a few years...

"Okay!'

When Yami gets here, I'm gonna have him mind crush me.

_**(Ding Dong)**_

...Then send the damn doorbell to the Shadow Realm. Oh, thank goodness. It's Yami. Am I smiling too much? He looks freaked out by it, I think.

"Hello, Joy."

"Thank Ra! Hurry, I need some help."

"What in Ra's name happened to Kaiba's kitchen?"

"Hurricane Mokuba. I need some help. Can you use your Shadow powers and fix this?"

"I suppose. Where will you be?"

"Picking up the disaster that used to be the living room."

"Kitchen is now clean."

"Thanks. So is the living room." Sigh.

"Where is Mokuba?"

"In his room. I better go check on him."

"I will accompany you."

"Thanks, Yami." Yeah, Yami is the best. A pharaoh and a good housekeeper, too! Not many people can make that claim!

...This is so unfair...Mokuba isn't in here! "Where in the - "

"Joy! I'm sorry! I tried to help, but...can you hurry to the laundry room!"

AHHHHHH! Overflowing washing machine!

I don' know how much more of Mokuba's sugar abuse I can take. He has already managed to destroy of three rooms and it isn't even noon! Yam managed to get the laundry room cleaned up before he had to return to Yugi. I think he needed to get back into the Puzzle. If he uses too much power like that it kind of drains him.

Sigh. At least it's quieted down. In fact...its a bit too quiet...

I better go check on Mokuba. Yeah.

That is just great! He climbed out the fucking window! Not good...not good at all. What if he gets kidnapped? Wait a minute, what am I worried about? The kidnappers would pay me to take his ass back! Ha ha!

Grrr...what's this? A note...

Went to see Ryou. Be back later!

Perfect. Just perfect. Now I have to go get him before he pisses Bakura off. The tomb robber is liable to send the boy on a first class ticket to the Shadow Realm.

...Actually, that might not be a bad idea...

What am I saying? Kaiba would be furious if I let that happen!

Okay, take a deep breath, Joy. Ryou would not let anything happen...then again, Bakura can be pretty persuasive. "Hello, Ryou. Have you seen Mokuba?"

"As a matter of fact, he is asleep in the living room. Bakura put him under a sleep spell for a few hours. I hope you don't mind. He seemed a bit hyper."

Mind? Mind! Of course not! Halaluyah! Praise the Gods! Oh, Bakura! If you weren't a psychotic soul stealing maniac seeking world domination, I would kiss you!

...or not.

"Not at all. I'll just grab him and take him home now. Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

"He was trouble enough, Houyoku!"

"Bakura, what a terrible thing to say! He is a good kid."

"Bakura...thanks." Okay, I think I just blew his mind, ha ha. Look at his face! That is priceless. "You know, I bet Katilli will be quite pleased to hear you actually did something nice for me. I'll make sure she gets the message. See ya!"

Finally...I got Mokuba into bed. He isn't incredibly light, with all that sugar in his system. Oh, and look who just walked through the door.

"Joy, what are you doing here?"

"Kaiba. how nice of you to finally come home. I'm leaving. Oh, and if you EVER let Mokuba get into anything with sugar in it, I swear I will rip the soul from your body myself without any magic whatsoever!"

Sigh... That felt so much better. Only I think I might have actually startled him. Serves him right.

"Hey, wait a minute! What happened that made you so pissed off?"

"Your brother got into the sweets and got a sugar high, thus resulting in me having to call Yami over here to fix this place! You are so lucky I love you, Seto Kaiba, or...or...I wouldn't be responsible for the consequences!"

Okay...why is he smiling...? You know, that was a threat, Kaiba.

...Ooh...well...this is nice...kissing is good...I kind of like...hmmm...

"Thanks, Joy. For putting up with Mokuba today. It was good of you to come over."

"Well...you're welcome."

Kind of have to forgive the guy after a dynamite kiss like that.

* * *

Joy: Heh. Review and tell me what you thought. 


	2. Too Much

Joy: Sorry about the long delay. I know I promised my next big project, but I'll explain my new schedule after this new short addition to The Problem with Sugar Highs!

* * *

**Too Much**

"Yami! Come out! Oh, there you are."

"Yes. What is it, Yugi?"

"Look!"

Okay...it looks like a candy bar. "Hikari, I believe I have seen that before."

"I know, Yami. It's milk chocolate! I wanted to share!"

Oh, no...he has a strangely happy look on his face. "Aibou...just how much of that chocolate have you consumed?"

"Well, there was like a box of these I ate."

Sigh...I really hate to ask...

"And how many candy bars were in that box?"

"Hmm...I think is was like...twenty-four. Or it may have been more."

Why does that fact fill me with some forboding dread? It certainly does not make me feel very content. Sigh. "Yugi...was that a really good idea? I mean, you may make yourself sick by eating that much sugary foods."

Yugi rolled his eyes and giggled. "Silly Yami. Chocolate isn't just sugar."

Huh? Let us just check the label... Sugar seems to be the main ingredient, but Yugi is right. It is not just sugar, though I doubt the other ingredients are in any big quantity.

"You can have some, too, Yami, if you want." Yugi's constant smiling is concerning me... I hope his face does not get stuck like that. I mean, it is nice to see him happy, but is there not such a thing as too happy? It is almost unnerving. "Want to have some chocolate milk with me?"

"Yugi, perhaps we should just forget about having any chocolate. It seems nice right now, but I am sure that it will not be good to have too much of it."

"Aww...Yami, you're such a spoiled sport."

"No more chocolate, aibou."

Yugi...using...puppy...eyes...cannot...fight...them...LOOK AWAY QUICKLY!

Whew. That was close. I had to retreat to my soul room before the puppy eyes got me. Do not mistake me for a coward, but those eyes are deadly. Yugi uses them all the time because he knows they are his ultimate weapon to get his way.

A half hour has passed since I went to my soul room. I think I will go out and see if Yugi is okay. He has been a bit too quiet...

Oh. My. Ra...

Look at this kitchen! Chocolate candy wrappers all over, and the empty chocolate milk container is lying on the kitchen floor.

Just perfect. Now he is even more sugared-up than before! Sigh. I wish this day would end already. I am going to have to deal with this chocolate problem before it gets worse...

I finally got the kitchen all cleaned up. Now where in the world did my hikari go? "Yugi? Where are you?"

Yugi is running around in circles out back...Sigh...can this get any worse? No, just forget I asked. "Yugi, please come back inside. It is getting late and you are about to draw a crowd."

"Aww man...okay, Yami. Coming!"

I have finally solved the chocolate situation, and I hope it is solved for good. It was so simple I wish I had thought of it sooner. I simply sent all the chocolate that was left in the house and within a one block radius to the Shadow Realm! And I do believe I have done everyone within a hundred yards of Yugi a huge favor.

Go me!

Now...the big question...where did that sugar-induced hikari of mine go this time?

...Okay, this is so odd...now he is jumping up and down on his bed.

"Hey, Yami! Why don't you join me? This is fun! Weee!"

Sigh. "Yugi, please get down from there before you - "

"Aaahhh!"

"Yugi!"

...He fell off the bed...just as I suspected he would. He hit his head and was knocked out. Now I am waiting for him to wake up...

"Hmm..."

"Yugi, are you okay?"

"Yami? Ohh...my head...I...I'm sorry I was acting up and everything. Thanks for taking such good care of me and putting up with me today."

Now that is the kind of smile that my hikari usually wears. Ahh. "Do not be sorry, hikari. It is my duty and privilege to take care of you. I will be by your side."

"Thanks, Yami."

Finally, something possitive actually happens today. So I suppose it was not a totally terrible day after all...

_**- Owari -**_

* * *

Joy: I don't know how many more I will do of these. If anyone has any characters they want to get sugared up let me know:-) 

_A few announcement...mostly cuz I haven't posted in almost a month... oh boy..._

Pieces of the Puzzle is gonna have to be delayed for a while longer. I am wanting to get it refined a bit, and my life has been so hectic lately and all... I promise to work on it. It is gonna be a kind of dramatic story and maybe a teary one two. I am trying to decide if it will be my last one or not... Not that I am turning away from YGO or anything. I truly love YGO and want to continue writing stories on it.

I have a few new one-shot I am working on in the mean time about Bakura. It is a comedy. YEAH!

I am playing helper with a dear friend's story and she wants itposted under my account, which I have agreed to do. It will be called KissedBy The Sun andfeature her OC and will have Joy and Katilli in there as well. It is a sort of part of the whole picture of stories in my account. More on that when I can.

I will keep you posted on my bio page about Pieces of the Puzzle andother in-progress stories. Till then, review and see ya soon!


	3. Off Guard

Joy: Wow, it's been a while. Sorry 'bout that, folks. I actually look back over my stories and realized this one was still in progress! Hee hee. And I got a lot of requests to do another chappy on this one, and with this character, too. So off we go!

* * *

**Off Guard**

WOO HOO! This is so much fun!

The Kaiba brothers and I are at the amusement park, and roller coasters are among my favorite rides.

Well, now that that is done… Where are those two. Oh, there's Seto, looking bored and annoyed…as usual.

"Hey, Seto! Whatcha doing just standing around? There's so much fun just waiting for-"

"You know fun isn't my thing. Besides, I'm just here for you and Mokuba."

"Aww… That sounded almost sweet, Kaiba." Gods, I love it when he blushes. And I can get him to do it more and more all the time. "Come on, Mr. CEO. I want something sweet to eat."

He doesn't look to enthusiastic, but oh well.

"Joy, what is this stuff?

He has got to be kidding. Ok, so maybe not. "Cotton candy, Kaiba. Now shush and eat. It's really good. Who knows? You might actually start enjoying yourself."

Yeah, sure. And then the Earth will fly off it's axis and we'll have to become Eskimos to survive.

"Hey, Joy! Seto!"

Mokuba. Now there's one kid who knows how to enjoy himself.

"Hey, Joy, will you go on the Ferris Wheel with me? I feel silly going on that ride alone."

Sure, why not. Besides, Seto isn't gonna go and he's kind of a stiff-o when it comes to fun.

Well, that was fun, and we spotted Yugi and Ryou in the crowd. Now it's back to the older Kaiba brother and then time for some real grub.

Okay…where's Seto?

Oh, my cell phone is going off. "Hello?"

"Yeah, hey, Joy koi."

Um…I think that's Seto…but something is VERY off about his tone… Why is he laughing?

"Um… Kaiba? What's-"

"Could you do me the biggest favor? I had to run off to take care of some VERY important business. I sent the car back for you, so could you make sure Mokie wokie gets home safe? Thanks, you sweet little thing, you."

Mokie wokie?

Sweet little thing?

Oh, yeah. Something is VERY off about Seto Kaiba.

Okay, so here we are back at the manor. The only thing I got out of the driver was that Seto seemed a bit too pleased for his liking.

Okay… This is…interesting. Why is the living room decorated? Mokuba looks as confused as I must look.

AHHHHH!!

"Oh my Gods, Seto Kaiba! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Oh, now honey bunny. I'm sure that there couldn't have possibly been any hell in you to begin with."

Umm…that smile is unnerving. Mostly cuz I hardly ever see Seto smile so much.

Wait a minute. Did he just call me honey bunny?

I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit.

"What's with the decorations, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"We're having a party."

Seto looks a little to happy about that. I almost hate to ask. Stupid curiosity.

"Oh? And what are we celebrating?"

"We are celebrating Ducky."

Pardon?

"Ducky is my new rubber duck that I just bought!"

Well, Mokuba excused himself to take a shower, so it's just me and the impossibly sugar-highed CEO Seto Kaiba. Yeah, that's right. Seto got a little too much sugar in his system.

And how do I know this?

Because he is laughing insanely while watching cartoons. And Ducky is sitting in the oversized chair nearby.

I hope he doesn't mind the completely freaked out look I am giving him.

Sigh…

And I thought Mokuba was bad…

"You know what? You're so pretty."

"Uh…thanks. That's nice of-"

Oh my goodness! He like, totally just jumped on me!

Well…that's nice. He can do that if he wants… I just…that's…we shouldn't…

_Hikari? Are you okay? I sense something is strange._

Katilli. Wait a minute! We can't do this!

"Seto! Stop!" I give him a small push. He pauses and looks at me with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Why? Oh! I understand! Don't worry, I got it covered, my desert rose!"

He ran off.

_Hikari?!_ Oops. Forgot about Katilli.

_I'm…um…well, that is…I –_

Now Seto is really freaking me out. He just came back in with…chocolate syrup?

Oh my gods! No way in hell! I'm out of here!

Whew! I think I lost him. Good thing, too, because I would not want to know what he wanted to do with that syrup, even though I have a good idea what it was.

I hear the front doorbell. Gods I hope Seto doesn't get that. Maybe I can…

What am I saying?! I am staying right here in this closet!

Quiet. The house is completely silent. Kind of unnerving, really.

_Joy Houyoku, you better tell me where you are this moment!_

She can have quite a temper when she wants to.

_I'm in the closet._

_The closet? Which one? What are you doing there?_

Oh, gee. Looking for Kaiba's missing fashion sense. Oh, never mind. I'm coming out.

_Never mind, Katilli. I'm leaving the closet now, anyway._

Sigh.

Turns out it was Yami and Katilli at the door. Katilli, in her infinite worry over my well being, tracked me down, bringing Yami along for any necessary assistance.

I lied out of my ass about what happened, concerned about what Katilli would do if she found out Seto was trying to get in my pants. She sighed in frustration at my story, but in the end agreed that all was well.

Yami looked completely unconvinced. But to his credit, he said nothing.

Mokuba and I found Seto sprawled out on a deck chair out back, fast asleep. Guess he worked all that sugar off.

Wonder if he'll remember any of this when he wakes up?

Looks like I'm about to find out.

"Hey, Seto."

"Hmmm…"

He bolts upright and looks at me with the most pitiful look on his face. Hee hee. Looks like he remembers.

"Well, Mr. CEO. Hope that you worked off that sugar high, cuz I was beginning to wonder how long I could keep you away from me."

He is so hilarious when he cringes.

"Joy, I-"

Kisses are always nicer when you take the other person off guard.

* * *

Joy: Hope you guys like this one. Though I haven't been writing as much, I still care about these stories and want to finish them all. Please remain patient with my sporatic updates and keep reading! Don't forget to review!


End file.
